


Forever Always

by cloudseoks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, miya atsumu being a coward, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudseoks/pseuds/cloudseoks
Summary: atsumu could have never ask for anything better except for shouyou to stay by his side.(a short story on how atsumu finally propose to shouyou after backing out of it on the first attempt)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Forever Always

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you for clicking my fic;; this is my first time writing a fic after a while shshshshhs so please excuse any error that I did hehe 
> 
> (warning! it's kinda cliche lmao)
> 
> one more thing, please allow me to shed a few tears for the evergrowing atsuhina nation (ಥ﹏ಥ) 
> 
> I still remember that time when all we had was 4 atsuhina fics and now look at it [distant sound of crying]
> 
> spread the atsuhina agenda!!! <3

"You may now seal your promise with a kiss,"

It was three months ago when Atsumu finally proposed to Hinata. Well, that is true to some extent, except for the fact that Atsumu **had** to propose to him cause Hinata,being the curious guy he is, found the ring box hidden in between their clothes in the shared cabinet in their apartment.

Atsumu had planned to propose earlier on, but him being too afraid of rejection decided to postpone it further into the future until one day where Hinata asked him about the ring box with a confused look on his face.

-

_"Tsumu, I found this bag in the drawer. Is this yours?"_

_Hinata held onto the bag tightly, oblivious to the content of it since it was neatly placed in said bag, which had a volleyball pattern on it._

_Atsumu coughed and sputtered as he looked closely onto the bag that Hinata was holding._

_It was their engagement rings that Atsumu had bought a few months back with his savings from their monthly allowance and he was supposed to propose last week on their dinner date but he chickened out at the last moment which earned him a nagging from osamu and the rest of his teammates._

_"Uh, yea...that's mine. How did you find it?"_

_Hinata looked at his boyfriend suspiciously as he slowly walked across the room, shortening the distance between the two of them._

_"I was just rummaging around...so you're not gonna tell me what's in it?"_

_Hinata slammed the bag into atsumu's chest, holding it there as he eyed Atsumu suspiciously._

_Atsumu gulped, slowly taking the bag out of his boyfriend's hand._

_"It's nothing really, you don't have to worry about it,"_

_' **Atsumu, you coward. just tell him to open it and propose!'**_

_Hinata squinted his eyes at atsumu before turning away with a pout on his mouth, "Whatever suits you then." He walked away, shoulders slumped, a sign that he was sulking._

**_'lord, please help get through this or not i shall kill myself before finally proposing to Shouyou'_ **

_"Shouyou...actually,"_

_Atsumu opened the bag hastily, taking out the ring box in it before finally, finally getting down on one knee to propose._

_Hinata hummed quietly, mumbling a small 'what' with his back still turned away from his boyfriend._

_"Baby, please turn this way,"_

_Hinata sighed softly, still not registering the fact that his boyfriend is probably going to die from the anxiety that was coursing through his veins as he tried to propose._

_"Shouyou,"_

_With that, Hinata finally turned back, his eyes widening at the view that he currently was seeing._

_"Atsumu-san...."_

_Hinata gasped, eyes brimming with tears before Atsumu could even say the words. Atsumu inhaled shakily, his face stretched into the widest smile that he has ever made in his life._

_"Shouyou, will you marry me?"_

And now here they are, happily married to each other while walking side by side down the aisle, their hands tightly entwined.

It was as if Atsumu was afraid that it was all only a dream.

Hinata looked so beautiful clad in white with a bouquet of sunflowers to pair with. Atsumu brushed back his husband's bangs away from his face, giving him a chaste peck on the forehead to which Hinata replied with a content hum.

"Thank you for staying with me,'tsumu-san,"

Hinata said, gaze filled with affection as he brushed the back of his hand gently over Atsumu's cheek.

Atsumu smiled, grasping Hinata's hand tightly before he kissed his knuckles gently.

"I'd stay with you forever if I'm able to, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
